The Beak of Darkness
Overview Summary #Find Johann zu Heltzer in Ferndale and speak with him about the elusive Black Moa. #Find Erik Lutgardis in Melandru's Hope and talk to him about the mysterious Black Moa. #Find Konrad Vasburg in Ferndale and chat with him about the cunning Black Moa. #Find Ruprecht Brauer in Drazach Thicket and learn the whereabouts of the devious Black Moa. #Travel to Ferndale and face the despicable Black Moa. #See Rutger zu Heltzer for your reward. Obtained From :Rutger zu Heltzer in House zu Heltzer Requirements :None Reward :*3,500 XP :*750 Kurzick Faction :*275 Gold Dialogue :"I've been on edge ever since my encounter. You've heard of the Black Moa, haven't you? No? Well, take a knee, stranger, and listen up! You see, it all began several months back. I was out on patrol keeping my eyes peeled for Luxon scouts. Out of nowhere, our ears filled with the shrill cries of a winged beast. Then, I blacked out...I don't remember what happened, but I regained consciousness five days later in House zu Heltzer covered in bruises and dizzy with a nasty headache. The healers said that my comrades had brought me here in a deep coma. Please, help me get revenge. Track down the Black Moa and put and end to it, once and for all. My old friend Johann zu Heltzer in Ferndale should be able to help you find it. He was with me when we were assaulted." Reward Dialog :"The Black Moa has been dealt with? Wonderful! I knew I could count on you! My head feels better already." Walkthrough It's probably best to take this quest early on and then complete each task in the quest as you are adventuring in the corresponding explorable area. Even though the elusive, mysterious, cunning, devious and despicable Black Moa is eventually found in Ferndale, it will not spawn there until you have gone through those tedious steps. It's a non-hostile level 20 animal with nothing to fear from except the many Dredge patrols around it and a possible spawn of powerful Oni nearby. While the quest asks you to put an end to it, charming the Black Moa will count as quest completion. You can also invite someone who has completed the quest, and charm it like that as well. Cuts down on the time required for the quest. Note: If you leave from Aspenwood Gate (Kurzick side) and head straight out you will find the Black Moa pretty easily. It is freindly (green) at this point. Take out a few of the Dredge patrols that appear between you and it while watching out for the Monk boss and his crew. (There is no need to engage him unless you want to cap) Once you have the area fairly clear around it and behind you, head south where a group of Oni pop up (they aren't far, usually in the fern plants) and pull them straight back to the Moa. This will be enough to get the Moa turn aggressive (red) and to attack you, the oni and anything else in the area. If you wish, you can play it smart and let the oni kill it. Then collect on your reward. Beak of Darkness, The